


Daughter of Wolves

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: The Tales of the Wolf-mage Lycia [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mage-Templar War, Original Mage Character - Freeform, Red Lyrium, Red Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: "You know what they say about her, don't you? Raised by the Avvar after her parents were murdered, but they also say that she's a mage who prefers not only using straight up fire magic from the primal school of magic but also can shapeshift into a wolf and is a merciless killer on top of that its rumored that she personally knows a very deadly woman from the Cadash family. I've taken to calling her: Daughter of Wolves."Lycia knows that no one in their right minds would trust her, she doesn't even trust herself. But now due to some sick joke between the Maker and whatever other gods exist, Lycia now carries the title of "Herald of Andraste" and must shoulder the unwanted burden that has fallen upon her. But what she doesn't realize, is that one man, in particular, wants to make her days easier, if only she would let him her burden wouldn't seem so heavy but she's as stubborn as a mule.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is Lycia's story during her adventures as Herald and Inquisitor. (This is not the Avvar AU but a completely different one I've been stewing up for a while, even before the Avvar AU one. Though some of the characters are the same [Ex: Lycia's parents and siblings and a few others who will be revealed in time].)

The waters of the lake rippled as the slender fingers of a hand ran across its surface. Humming could be heard as the owner of the hand soon stood, taking the hand away from the water which seemed to reach out for gentle fingers before falling back into the lake as what little bit of water slide and dripped down as the person drew back the hood that covered their face to reveal a young woman in her early- to mid-twenties with shoulder-length blondish-brown hair and sapphire colored eyes that rivaled the gemstones they mimicked. Looking around the lake and the town that was now nothing more than broken stone and wooden walls, she felt pain echoing in her heart and thus closed her eyes. "I never wanted this," She said out-loud as someone came walking up to her. "This title, the Anchor, any of it. This wasn't supposed to be my path." She heard the person stop just short of her side and listened as the person spoke.

"Not even the love we share?" The voice was rich, deep, a perfect sign that the person, a man, had grown up well and strong; and, in all honesty, this voice could make almost any woman swoon just by the use of it. 

The wind picked up moving the woman's hair which was beginning to streak with silver despite her still young age. "I do not regret it if that is what you are asking." She said as he began to move again this time his boots echoing off the dock as he approached her. "I still do not understand how someone seven years my senior could love someone like me." This time when he stopped it was right next to her and she felt his soft gaze watching her closely before a hand rested on her shoulder turning her to face him thought her eyes remained closed. 

"Look at me," He commanded softly as she opened her eyes and lifted them to meet the golden gaze of her beloved husband. "Four years I have stood at your side, watching you and admiring you for the work you have done. Just because that is over now," He let his hand fall to where her left elbow should have been, "Doesn't mean that we can't continue to do good." He then rested his forehead against hers and they closed their eyes but soon found themselves lost in the memories that started only four years ago. 

*****

A young woman stood frowning at what had been declared a “war table” as the other four people began to leave. She felt a headache brewing in the back of her head and a single person, a man with styled back blonde hair, noticed that she had yet to move and so waited until the others left before speaking, “Herald? Are you alright?” 

“I’ll be fine, Commander.” She replied as he watched her for a few moments. He did not miss the way she was holding herself so tensely nor did he miss the way she placed her hands on the war table. “I have to be fine... after all _I’m_ the fucking Herald of Andraste...” she muttered more to herself then to him in a slightly angered tone. She closed her eyes while hoping against hope that he would just leave the room but it seemed to her that the man was persistent. 

“Herald-!” Before he could speak again she stopped him short.

“Don’t Commander,” she managed to say without snapping at the man. He watched her left hand curl into a fist and kept silent, she was extremely tense and he recognized the way she was trying to keep her rage contained. “Please just don’t. The sooner this bullshit is done and over with the sooner I can go home.” She was biting her lower lip now, all she wanted to do was go home and return to her normal life before all of this had happened. 

The Commander frowned for a moment, “Where is your home?” 

That question caught her off-guard and she turned to look at him, “I am a daughter of the Avvar. My home is Wolfclaw Hold.” 

“You’re Avvarian?” 

“Not by blood but yes I am,” That had him giving her a curious look and she sighed. “I was...adopted...by Thane Asmund and his wife  after my mother and father were murdered as we passed by Thane Asmund’s hold,” She explained before turning back to the war table. “But you do not need to know more then that,” she informed him as she studied the maps that rested before her. 

“I...” The Commander wasn’t sure what to say. “Then if I may?” She glanced to him and waited for him to ask or say whatever was on his mind, “What is your family name?” 

“Don’t remember. Don’t care either. My name is Lycia An Haberaria O Wolfclaw and will stay that way until I marry.” She said nothing more on the matter and he could sense that she wouldn’t speak of it any further. He remembered that the Avvar were a secretive lot when it came to certain things and figured that it would not be wise to put anymore pressure on the matter and so dismissed himself and left her standing there. The woman, Lycia, heard him leave and sighed. _Remember yourself Lycia, the gods sent you here for a reason. Do not question the gods least it lead to trouble._ She reminded herself as she closed her eyes. Opening her eyes once more they seemed to become a lighter sapphire blue as the light around her kissed her irises. She would not question the reason the gods had sent her here, she would obey and she would continue being the “Herald” of the “Lowlanders” goddess even if she did not like it.


	2. One

Lycia rubbed at her temples as she figured that this world was beyond filled with its fair share of Lowlanders that were bat-shit crazy. “This world of the lowlanders has lost its mind apparently,” she muttered as she looked towards the training grounds where the Commander (a supposedly former templar) was busy snapping at the latest batch of recruits, but she looked beyond him and towards the mountains where she knew a forest lay. She wanted to run, to shift in her canine form, her ebony she-wolf form, and feel the snow beneath her paws and the wind through her fur as she ran free. But she could not, as the Lowlanders would be too frightened of her (more then what they already where), and even though she _really_ didn’t give a flying rat’s ass about what they would think of her if she did, she figured it to be wiser to “play” the part of a “normal” fire-flinging "apostate" mage in their eyes, at least until she could call upon her wolf form. Sighing as she day-dreamt about running wild, she almost missed the approach of one of the advisors. “Herald?” Breaking away from her day-dream, Lycia looked towards the one who had approached to see the fiery-haired woman known as Sister Leliana, “Are you well?” 

“I am fine, Spymaster,” Lycia turned away to stare out over the mountains once more. Lycia could tell that the woman would not leave the matter alone and forced herself to remain calm as the woman spoke again. 

“Herald, if I may?” Lycia looked to the woman and waited for her to continue, “I have noticed that you have often been found sitting out here looking out at the mountains with a form of longing. May I ask why if it is not too much trouble?" Leliana inquired as Lycia frowned but Lycia trusted the woman more then she did anyone else present at his moment and so told her the reason why. 

"Keep a secret?"

"Of course," Leliana nodded as Lycia told her why and swore the woman's eyes lit up like beacons at the answer to her question. "Just like Solona..." Leliana smiled as she thought of the woman whom she had fallen in love with (madly from what Lycia was able to see in her eyes). "Tell me what forms do you take?" Leliana was now like a kid in a sweets shop. Lycia smiled at see how open Leliana was to this newfound knowledge and chuckled.

"I take only one form, a she-wolf with fur the color of a starless night and eyes as blue as the Lady's Sky when the sun is high overhead."

"Wow..." Leliana smiled as she tried to imagine that, "How did you become a shape-shifter?"

"Honestly? It was by pure accident. When I was younger I had a keen interest in the pack that our Hold Beast was apart of. Our Augur noticed this and had a few of the gods watch over me. The day my magic made itself known, however, was the day that all had to stop as I focused on what has become my strongest ability," Lycia summoned a little bit of fire which floated above her hand. "The spirit, as all of you lowlanders would call them, had wanted to take me out for a day for a bit more of private training, permission was granted of course, but I don't remember what else happened outside of suddenly having to run away from the area we were training in and suddenly running over the land as a wolf.” 

Leliana absorbed this information with amazement. “I have so many questions, but will not ask them of you, as I do not wish to overstep my bounds,” Leliana told Lycia as the woman nodded.

They spoke a while longer, before heading back towards the town where they soon parted ways for the night but the next day found Lycia staring longingly towards the forest, yet she soon forced her attention elsewhere. It was becoming harder to ignore the calling wilderness, yet she had to continue to play the part of being like a normal "apostate" and it was driving her damn near insane. What was making it worse was the fact that the Commander was almost constantly watching her, as if afraid that she would do something that his Templar training did not approve of; as if he were afraid that she had some huge secret that he would deem too dangerous. Scrunching her face as she looked at the frozen lake that rested at her booted feet with a sudden scowl, she felt honestly ready to just let herself shift forms and go for a much-needed run and say fuck it to their “taboos” about her shape-shifting ability. Closing her eyes, Lycia felt the cold breeze brush it's long slender fingers through her hair and smiled but the crunching of snow under someone's boots attracted her attention and, turning, she saw a soldier approaching. "Herald, the Commander has requested your presence over by the training grounds as soon as you are able."

"Very well. Thank you," She looked the man over. 

"Mathelin, ma'am. Mathelin Wiess*. Only living son of Lord and Lady Wiess, Knight-Lieutenant of the Templar Order but I serve under Commander Cullen now."

"Wiess?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

"That name sounds very familiar to me."

"It...does?"

"Yes," She studied the man for a few moments. Something about him seemed familiar, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "You look familiar to me as well. Have we met before?"

"I cannot say we have, Lady Herald," Mathelin frowned. 

"Hmn, it was a pleasure to meet you, Ser Wiess. Inform the Commander I will be there momentarily." 

"Yes, Lady Herald!" Mathelin saluted before walking away, leaving Lycia to wonder just where she had seen the man before. 

 _"Something about him seems oddly familiar, yet I can't say from where..."_ Lycia frowned as she looked back towards the mountains. She stayed there for a moment longer, then turned and began walking towards where the Commander was awaiting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mathelin in this story is Lycia's ONLY older brother who was born from the same parents as her. Wiess was their last name thus Lycia's official name is Lycia Wiess, though for reasons stated in the last chapter she goes by her Avvarian name. She does not remember Mathelin as he left for training shortly after the accident. AKA meaning their parents took him to the Templar base in Ferelden and were on their way to their "Winter" home in Orlais through the Frostback mountains. Lycia does not really remember Mathelin but he, however, remembers Lycia.


End file.
